


Dame-Tsuna's Italian Modeling Agency

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, It's 1827 if you squint hard enough, M/M, There are OCs for the sake of the story, don't take the title too seriously x'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: “Dame-Tsuna?”“No way. That’s him?!”“To think he actually made it!”“Where do you think he's been all this time?”“Hey Sawada!”Tsuna’s head perked up as he greeted.“Buon giorno!”And he froze, smile stiffening on his face. Ah...he slipped into Italian by accident.“Eh? What?Bo-Bon jour?”“No, no, buon giorno,” Tsuna corrects his former classmate calmly and smiles. “It means good morning in Italian.”Everyone looked at him in confusion, unsure if the man standing before them was the actual Dame-Tsuna they all remember back in middle school.It all started when…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sake of our self-satisfaction. The thought of people reacting to TYL Tsuna and the others is just too amusing for us xD ~KAT

Yamamoto had just finished checking the Vongola’s Namimori base, so he went to the entertainment district for a nightcap. The sun has set and the evening air was cool. He hadn't decided yet where to eat. Most likely he'll find the establishments here lacking and head to his father's sushi restaurant again.

It didn't hurt to look around though. But first he had to make a call.

He took out his phone and pressed the speed dial. The call was answered after two rings and a cheerful voice spoke into his ear. “ _Pronto, Takeshi! If I’m not mistaken, it should be around 7pm there, right? Buona sera._ **_”_ **

Yamamoto could easily imagine his friend smile as he spoke through the phone. “ _Ciao_ , Tsuna. And yeah, it’s seven here. Evenings in Namimori feel very nostalgic, we should definitely take our vacation here.”

“ _Now that you mention it… Yes, let’s do that. We have a lot of work to finish up first before we can all enjoy some time off. How are things there, by the way?_ ”

“Everyone seems quite cheerful! Even Giannini is looking quite spry. I think he’s been working out lately.” Yamamoto laughs as carefree as usual. Tsuna chuckles as well on the other line.

“ _Thanks for the hard work as always. When will you be getting back?_ ”

“I’ll be staying at my old man’s for a week, help out at the shop some.”

“ _Then say hi to your dad for me. See you home soon, Takeshi. Ciao!_ ”

“Yeah. I’ll be home soon. _Ciao_ , Tsuna!”

Yamamoto pocketed his phone and stretched. He looked around, trying to see if some establishments will catch his eye when someone called his name.

“Yamamoto! Yamamoto Takeshi!”

The former baseball player turned towards the voice and was surprised to recognize an old classmate from middle school.

“Oh? Sugiwara?”

“It _is_ you!” the young man in the business suit separated from his co-workers, bidding them a hurried goodbye, and jogged towards the swordsman. “Well, I almost didn’t recognize you. That scar makes you look like a _yakuza_ if it weren’t for that silly grin on your face.”

“What are you saying?” Yamamoto settled his arm around Sugiwara’s shoulders, causing the man to stumble a bit. “Oops, my bad.”

“Did you develop monster strength during baseball or something?” he spluttered.

Yamamoto laughed. “Or something. It’s been ten years, huh? I see you found work without problem.”

Sugiwara stuck up his nose, feeling quite proud of himself. “Of course! I’m a valuable asset! Putting that aside, I’m surprised someone would hire you with that noticeable scar on your face. Aren’t you inheriting your old man’s sushi shop?”

“Well, a lot of things happened, let’s just say. Hey, have you eaten yet? Let’s go eat at my dad’s place. I’ll make sure you get a discount.”

His old school mate stared at him, smiling at the baseball idiot’s predictability. Some things never change. “Hey, why discount? Shouldn’t you offer to feed me for free?”

Yamamoto laughed again. “You’re saying some interesting things.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“...and then Makoto, that bastard, ditched me for a _goukon!_ Can you believe that?”

“If only my son would bring home a girlfriend,” Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Takeshi’s father playfully butts in.

“ _Maa, maa._ I’m quite busy nowadays. Anyway, Sugiwara you’re renting an apartment right? Is it nearby? I’ll help you get home.”

“Nearby…? Yeah. It’s actually not that far from Namimori Middle, anyway.” Sugiwara perked up and smacked his forehead. “Ah, I almost forgot! Yamamoto, we’re having a reunion next month. That Kurokawa actually made the RSVP invites.” He winced. “Well, more like she designed the invite and forced the printing and distribution on me. I’m sure I’m carrying some in my bag…”

He began digging into his briefcase and yelled in triumph. “Here it is. Yours, Sawada’s, and Gokudera’s, too. If only I knew how to get ahold of them... But the school registrar only had Sawada’s house phone number and when I called, no one was answering.”

He scratched his head in frustration. “When I finally got the time to drop by his address that I got from the registrar, I was told by the neighbor that the whole family went abroad for vacation. I wonder if that Sawada wasn’t able to find work and went with his family on that vacation?”

Yamamoto smiled thoughtfully and snatched all three invitations. “I know where they are. Let me handle delivering these to them, ok?”

All of a sudden Sugiwara went all starry-eyed. “Really? You’re a really great guy Yamamoto! In that case, I’m counting on you. Make sure that Dame-Tsuna comes, okay? It’s been ten years since our graduation from Namimori Middle. This is our very first reunion, you know!”

“Yeah, you can leave it to me!”

“Then, I’m off! Thanks for the wonderful sushi meal, Uncle Yamamoto!”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_One month later…_

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto called.

“That’s Boss Tsuna to you, you idiot!” Gokudera slipped into his old habit before coughing and straightening up.

“Tsuna.” He called again, blatantly ignoring his fellow guardian’s slip.

“Hmm?” Tsuna murmured distractedly as he yet again signed another document.

“Tsunayoshi,” Hibari slapped a hand onto Tsuna’s desk and leaned down to push his face uncomfortably close to the Vongola boss.

“What is it Kyouya?” the young boss leaned as far back as he could.

“I hope you’ve at least packed your bags.” The current CEDEF boss murmured dangerously.

“Pack…Why?” he asked, bewildered.

“Tenth, we have a flight heading for Japan to attend a reunion the day after tomorrow,” Gokudera reminded.

Tsuna blinked slowly. “...That was today?” As soon as realization struck him he stood up in a jolt. “Oh god it _is_ today! I was so absorbed in my work that I forgot about our flight!”

Before anyone could comment on their Decimo’s terrible habit of forgetting important schedules, a pleasant distraction came in the form of Sawada Nana.

“Tsu-kun!” his mother burst into his study without preamble.

“Mom!”

“Oh, silly Tsu-kun! Why aren’t you getting ready yet? I’ve already packed your bags for you. You may have a private jet but you still have to follow your schedule!”

“We’ll send our luggages ahead, Tenth,” Hayato informed him. “Just freshen up and eat something light. We’ll be waiting for you at the foyer.”

“Thanks Hayato,” Tsuna called over his shoulder as his mother valiantly pushed him out of his own office.

Mukuro chuckled in amusement. “Ten years and he still acts like his younger self.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Tsunayoshi should not have been left alone to prepare, so it seemed. Or perhaps it was just one of those days where everything that could go wrong, did. Because as he was preparing, well… Tsunayoshi, if it could be believed, fell asleep while putting his clothes on. All those sleepless nights finally caught up to him in the worst possible moment. It was a good thing they had allocated 20 minutes for him to prepare himself.

Of course, Nana being Nana, she checked on her son once the twenty minute marker had passed. And she found him slumped on his bed, fully clothed except for the fact that his shirt was haphazardly buttoned.

She smiled and tidied him before shaking him gently awake. “Tsu-kun. Wake up or you’ll be late. I packed you some sandwiches so you can eat it while on the road.”

He rolled away and mumbled something incoherently. But he snapped wide awake and on full alert when Hayato burst in with a loud apology on his lips.

“Tenth! We have to go! As it is, I've notified the pilot that we’ll be delayed by another hour. It seemed traffic conditions may be worse than usual today. There's word of a road accident happening not too long ago.”

Tsuna rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Honestly, he didn't even realize how tired he was. And to the point that he'd fall asleep while wearing his clothes? “ _Scusa_ , Hayato. I didn't even notice I fell asleep.”

He stood up and thanked his mother before walking passed his right hand man. He paused. “And Hayato, don't do that again. I almost hurt you.”

Oddly those words made Hayato proud. His boss is really behaving like the leader he's destined to be. “Yes! My apologies.”

As estimated, they arrived at the airport just in time to check in and board the jet. As soon as they stabilized in the skies, Tsuna didn't waste time and brought his work out. Hayato sighed ruefully but didn't hesitate to assist.

The two were then disturbed by Takeshi who had brought out more of the sandwiches the Decimo’s visiting mother had prepared. The food she prepares are always delicious that the Vongola chefs always consult with her whenever she and her husband visit Italy and of course, their son.

After that, Chrome who had already noticed her boss’ tired face and infrequent yawning, entreated for him to take a nap for the rest of the afternoon. Tsuna disliked worrying her, and so obliged. He retired to the back portion of the personal jet where a comfortable bed is affixed. And once his head hit the pillow, he went out like a light.

Once evening came, Tsuna was then coaxed into waking so that he can have dinner with the others. He woke up feeling much better than earlier. But the fatigue hadn’t disappeared completely. Still, he did enjoy a simple dinner with his guardians. Most especially the four who had graduated from Namimori Middle School because they started to reminisce about those days gone by.

Tsuna soon went to bed again. For what felt like just ten minutes of sleep, he was awoken again as they were nearing Namimori Airport. He obediently shuffled into his seat and buckled in, sleepily bracing himself for the landing.

After that was a rush of getting their luggages out and being ushered into a limousine before the long ride back to the house he spent his childhood in - at Namimori Town. Needless to say, the days of late night paperwork and planning, coupled with tonight’s frequently disturbed sleep and also the succeeding jetlag, served to conk him out for the rest of the day.

He was even too tired to notice the spectacle his arrival had caused. It's not everyday you'd see a limousine dropping off supermodels at a normal house in the neighborhood.

And by the time they woke up after the long sleep induced by jet lag, they only had an hour to prepare before the reunion is set to start. Needless to say, only Hibari arrived at the Sawada household, prompt and well-rested.

They scrambled into the thankfully more nondescript car, two cars actually since they couldn't all fit in just one, and drove to Namimori Middle School. They arrived with ten minutes to spare when Tsuna’s phone rang. He checked the number and realized it was an international call.

“ _Pronto,_ ” he greeted as he and the others sprinted lightly. It was a business partner calling with a current concern that was too risky to put off solving. Pretty soon he was speaking in rapid-fire Italian before ending the call. He chanced to look at his watch and sighed when he realized that they were late. Without a word to Takeshi, Hayato and Chrome, he ran for it. And all four of them noisily burst through the Faculty office, successfully garnering all the occupants’ attention.

“Tsuna!” Kyoko called happily, glad to see her friend again.

Tsuna was heaving slightly, sweat artfully rolling down his face, or so it seemed to their audience. He brushed his fringes upward, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his hand, an eye closed to keep a bead of sweat from getting in it. And then he smiled at her.

Whispers exploded in the room, most expressing disbelief that the person in front of them was the No-Good Tsuna they used to know.

“Doesn't he seem like a model now? In fact they all look like models!” were just one of the many whispered conversations among their peers.

“Hey, Sawada! Glad you could make it!” Sugiwara took initiative to greet him.

“ _Buon giorno!_ ” Tsuna automatically answered, still out of breath. His mouth was still wired to speak Italian after recently conversing with an Italian business partner. His mouth froze in a smile.

“Huh? What? Bon-bonjou…?” Sugiwara answered pathetically, floundering with the foreign words.

“No, no, buon giorno,” Tsuna corrects his former classmate calmly and smiles, standing upright after catching his breath. “It means good morning in Italian.”

They finally managed to get a proper look at the brunette, trying to look for any similarity between the Sawada standing before them, and the Sawada in their memories.

“R-right! I have to apologize though. I actually forgot to give Yamamoto here Dokuro-san’s invite.” Sugiwara apologized to her sheepishly.

Chrome just smiled. “That's fine. Kurokawa-san mailed it to me. Though Bos-, no, Tsuna-sama was already determined that I go even if the invite hadn't been sent.”

“Well, since Sawada-kun is finally here,” their principal finally spoke up, smiling fondly at this gathering of alumnaes.

“We should all proceed to the indoor gym where the others are waiting for us,” their old Languages teacher finished.

They all filed out, chattering about memories shared as they went. But as expected, most of the women swarmed around Tsuna’s group, firing questions non-stop.

Tsuna chatted gently with Kyoko while subtly dodging the questions being fired at him. He sensed a threatening presence without a change in his facial expression. And he closed his eyes once he felt the presence disappear abruptly.

In no time at all, they arrived at the gym where food, drink, music and all other preparations were just about finished.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome instinctively pushed in front of Tsuna as they were the first to enter, their eyes subtly checking their surroundings.

However their actions didn't go completely unnoticed.

“Whoa, you guys are finally here- Is that Dame-Tsuna!? No way!”

“SAWADAAAAA!!!!” came a gruff yell. Ryohei charged at them excitedly but halted immediately in front of Tsuna. Like the other Vongola members, though more so with Tsuna, they all opted for a more casual wear. Both Ryohei and Takeshi were in jeans. Chrome was in a skirt, white blouse and green cardigan.

Tsuna came wearing a white button-down shirt and black denim. But Hayato had a different definition to toning it down. Very different from the wild style he had in his youth. However, it didn't escape the eyes of their fashion-savvy classmates that the clothes they were wearing were designed by well known Italian brands. Could it be? That somehow within a span of 10 years Dame-Tsuna struck gold as a popular Italian model? Not just him, but also his infamous circle of friends! That could be the only reason how they were able to afford their branded clothing. That, _and_ his Italian slip earlier.

“It looks like you grew up to be a fine young man, Sawada,” their principal chortled. “And it is a pleasure to see you again, Hibari-kun.”

The skylark simply nodded at the greeting. Despite being a year ahead of Tsuna, he’s never failed to attend each and every reunion Namimori Middle School has to celebrate. Without further ado, he left the Decimo’s side and started his first round of patrol in the gym.

“Ahaha...I don’t think I changed that much though,” Tsuna chuckled. “Ah, I heard that you’re quite a wine enthusiast, so I brought some wine back from Italy.”

“Italy, you say?” the principal clasped his shoulder as a sign of happiness. He received the box carefully, and his eyes visibly grew in shock upon reading the label.

“Yes. I just got back from Italy after all, finally managed to get a day off from my work.” Tsuna replies.

Though the former students were clumping in different groups to bond, they couldn't help but watch Tsuna’s every move. And so they were particularly interested, especially with their former principal’s reaction.

“Maybe it's cheap wine, that's why the principal is so shocked,” the person next to Hirose muttered.

“May I, sir?” Hirose Shiki approached the principal, unable to contain his curiosity. As a sommelier, he was quite interested in the quality of wine Dame-Tsuna could possibly bring.The principal, still reeling in shock, thought it better to confirm that his eyes were not fooling him. He surrendered the box of wine reverently over to Shiki’s expert hands.

And Shiki, if he weren't such a careful sommelier, he would have dropped the wine in disbelief. As it is, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

“What’s your verdict oh great sommelier?” a classmate jokingly asked.

“This is...Giacomo Conterno Barolo Monfortino,” Shiki read the label in awe. He now fully understood why the principal reacted that way, impressed even that he knew just how valuable this bottle of wine is. “It’s one of the few wines that passed the DOCG classification.”

“And what exactly is DOCG?” Sugiwara asks.

“It stands for Denominazione di Origine Controllata e Garantita,” it seems the principal is finally able to regain his voice. “The highest wine classification in Italy.”

“Not only that, this particular wine is possibly the most long aging Italian wine. It's also very expensive,” Shiki further explained.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably when all of their eyes landed on him. However, their eyes snapped back to Shiki when he continued to speak.

“But…” the messy red haired sommelier murmured.

“But what?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head a little. Some portion of the female population had to remember that they're married and should not be ogling a former classmate who grew up to be so hot.

“This wine tastes better if you pair it with either grilled lamb or white truffle ravioli. Da--I mean Tsuna, this is just a simple reunion. We didn’t really prepare anything fancy.” Shiki returned the bottle to the proper recipient.

“That’s not the only bottle we brought,” Gokudera comments nonchalantly as he carefully lifted the sleek black wine case in his hand.

“What?” Shiki gawked.

Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I’m not much of a wine expert actually, so my sommelier friend back in Italy recommended some to me.”

“Well, it looks like you're not so _dame_ now after all these years,” Shiki slung an arm companionably around Tsuna’s shoulders, to his guardians’ irritation.

All in all it was a pleasant affair. And it only has begun.

\--------------------------------------

Of course, being the adults that they are, there's no way a reunion could be complete without eating  dinner out and of course the much anticipated bar hopping.

During dinner Tsuna could barely keep up with all his schoolmates wanting to chat with him. It was quite a shocking change to how he was treated during his school days.

“So Sawada, come on and spill. Are you models now? How come we don't see you in fashion shows and magazines?”

“How much is your annual income?”

“Tsunayoshi-san~~ are you seeing someone right now?”

But all this time, even at school earlier, he had been keeping track of the activities outside. So far five attempts have been made and all five were eliminated before they could strike.

“Boss,” Chrome called, no longer bothering as she had already slipped earlier this afternoon. She smiled in amusement when she recalled how their boss smoothly lied to the civilians that she was his assistant.

Tsuna’s eyes slid to her, ignoring the clamoring around him. He waited for her to speak.

“Six,” was all she said but he immediately understood and smiled in relief.

“Give him some food. It's on me.” Chrome nodded and left quickly to do as requested.

“Oh, what's this? You're keeping secrets from us, Sawada-san.” And they all laughed mirthfully. But Tsuna was thinking all the while that he had been living a double life since middle school.

He wasn't as good at keeping secrets as now, come to think of it. It was a miracle no one had found out about it back then.

“All right folks! You know the drill. Time to bar hop!!!”

Most of them booted in agreement while their bill was settled. Some already had families, children to come home to. And so some of them bowed out of the bar hopping, bidding them a light hearted farewell.

Tsuna for some reason, was coerced into coming. He wasn't allowed to bow out like the others did. It was a nice change however. Considering his usual normal, it was nice to somewhat live a civilian’s normality, just for tonight. He let out a huff of amusement when he saw the familiar sign, he didn't drink at all during their previous hops but this place would be an exception. Looking back at his already inebriated former classmates, he's honestly amazed that they could still keep going even after several drinks.

The place was fairly packed, but as soon as the bartender met his gaze, he woke a sleeping customer who had sobbed himself to sleep earlier and served the latter a cup of coffee. The bartender waved Tsuna over.

“What are you having today, Boss?”

Tsuna smiled, “The usual.”

The bartender nodded as he started working on his order, “Caffé Borghetti on the rocks, huh.”

“Thanks, Mico,” he smiled. Little did they know, this bar was owned by the Vongola. Which is why Tsuna had no qualms drinking here since the chances of him being drugged or poisoned are zero.

“Mico. I’m having the same,” Hibari says out of nowhere as he took the seat beside the Vongola Boss. Tsuna was positive the seat wasn't vacant earlier, but it's Hibari so…

“How was it?” The brunette asks instead, nodding in thanks once the bartender served them their drinks.

The cloud guardian swirled his drink a little before responding. “They are not worthy of your attention.”

“Herbivores, huh…” Tsuna trails off. The other didn't bother responding and took a sip of his drink.

“How's Mukuro?”

“... “ Hibari didn't even bother to hide his distaste. There was no need to answer anyway. Tsuna is surely aware of everything.

Then a very inebriated Sugiwara barrels into the young boss, uncaring of personal boundaries as he slurs loudly next to his ear. “Whazzat? Fancy cocktail? Didn't figure you for a girl.”

And in no time at all, Tsuna was surrounded by most of the group. And the women were clamoring to know what the drink is. Hibari who still despises crowding, slipped away as soon as he finished his drink or he'll bite someone to death.

“I've never seen that mix before,” a female ex-classmate comments. She's a genuine cocktail connoisseur though still an amateur at best. “What's it called?”

“Caffé Borghetti, young miss,” Mico smiles. “It is a classic Italian liqueur obtained from real espresso coffee.”

“Well, it mush be pretty good shince Sawada was drinkin’ it. This ish like the one millionth bar we went to and he never had a single drop of alcohol until now,” Sugiwara slurs.

“It is. It's a rather popular drink in Italy,” Tsuna chuckles. “Would you like to try some? It's my treat this time.”

They didn't dare turn down this once in a lifetime offer. Soon, everyone finally decided to call it a night and bid each other goodbye. Tsuna had them leave first and took out his wallet.

“Boss, that's unnecessary,” Mico waves him off. “All of the drinks I serve here are the Vongola’s. You don't have to pay.”

Tsuna sighed in defeat. “Alright. I'll be taking my leave now, Mico. Have a good night.”

“You're too kind, Boss,” the bartender chuckles as he waved the tenth boss goodbye.

\------------------------------------

“Kufufufu...how was your night, young Vongola?”

“It was fine,” Tsuna replied. “Were there any other problems?”

“Oya oya? Did you perhaps forget who you are speaking to?” Mukuro smirks. “Normally I wouldn't even bother fighting such insignificant pests. However, tonight is a special night for Nagi and it was a direct order from the Boss.”

“How many more in Japan?”

“None,” Mukuro answered smugly.

Tsuna chuckled, already used to this behavior. “Good work today!”

“Tenth, the car is waiting,” Hayato called. It was a good thing that they had chauffeurs prepared for today. All of them had imbibed on alcohol tonight, even Mukuro who slipped in through a lull in between assassination attempts.

They all filed in, too tired from a busy day, boring for some, and overwhelming for others. It was late and they all went to their respective beds to sleep. At least beginning tomorrow, it will truly be their vacation time.

\----------------------------------------

“Ahhh there's so much work to do…” Ogata sighed as he skimmed through each magazine that recently arrived. His job was to make sure there weren't any defects. There were all kinds of magazines he had to look through. Some were for lifestyle, fashion, cooking, and business. There was this big fuss a few weeks ago. Probably around two days after his first middle school reunion with everyone. An up and coming business that was on the rise suddenly collapsed during its peak no less. He heard that there was this company that bought it as soon as it went bankrupt. The business world is scary. What was the name of that company again? It started with a V…

Ogata paused to look at the business magazine in his hands. Was he seeing things? He skimmed through its pages again. _'No! I definitely saw something!’_

He then decided to painstakingly flip through the magazine page one by one, careful not to tear its pages. He turned pale as soon as he found it.

**The Chairman of the Vongola Conglomerate finally in the limelight! What it means to be a young business tycoon.**

Underneath the bold headline was a professional looking photograph of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Suddenly everything that happened during the reunion flashed in his mind.

He dropped the magazine.

“Sa-Sa-Sawada is--! Sawada is--!!!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Mmmmh?” Tsuna ran a hand through his bed head with a yawn. “Huh...I thought I heard someone call my name…”

He looked down when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly. Holding him in place.

“Go back to sleep, Tsunayoshi,” the skylark says, eyes still closed.

“It might be important…Kyouya,” the brunette smiles at his cloud guardian fondly.

“It's not. There weren't any calls,” Hibari pulls him close, burying his nose in the crook of Tsuna’s neck. “Tch...you still smell like those herbivores...perhaps we'll have to do it some more.”

“K-Kyouya…it was an interview! Also... _that_ won't be necessary,” Tsuna laughs nervously. God his hips are still sore from last night…

“Tsunayoshi.”

“W-what is it?”

“I’m biting you to death.”

It was a pleasurable kind of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied about you having to squint hard enough. I just couldn't resist writing some 1827 moments. And if any of you are wine enthusiasts, I'm sorry if what you read here is off the mark. My sister and I don't really drink so the stuff you see here about alcohol are all based on our research. So do forgive us.


End file.
